Austin and Ally meets 13 year-olds
by Live17
Summary: When two thirteen year-olds who have a similar relationship as Austin and Ally run into them, they make a deal if they don't tell anyone about Austin and Ally's secret relationship of hanging with them for a week... What will happen? AUSLLY some TREZ! Read it!
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my second fan fic hope you like it! Here it is!

Ally's POV

Today is the 2nd week me and Austin have been "secretly" been dating. Only me and him know so that gives you some information on what's about to happens!

*ring ring*

My phone just went off so I looked at it and said

INBOX

Austin: Hey Ally ;) call me when u can!

So I called him. It rung like 3 times and he picked up

**BOLD-Ally**/Regular-Austin

Hey

**Hey Austin what's up?**

Can you meet me behind sportsmart in 5 minutes?

**Yes, and why? **

I want my personal Ally time!

**Ok! I'll be there in 5 minutes! **

Ok see you later!

End of call

I wonder why he chose sportsmart he probably has a good reason I will ask him.

**Brooklyn's POV **

Hi! I'm Brooklyn but if you call me Brooklyn you're dead. Call me Brooke! Ok now that we got that straightened out let me tell you who I am! I'm 13, I help work at my dads sport store called spotsmart, I have a bestfriend, his name is Daniel but if you call him that he will kill you too so call him Dan, I love softball, and I love music, write songs, and I play piano and am learning how to play guitar but I have terrible stage fright. Ok now you know all about me let me tell you how I meet Austin and Ally..

"BROOKE!"

"YES DAD?!"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Yes sir I can."

"Okay I need you to take Buddy out to use the bathroom and then bring some supplies out back."

"Ok where is Buddy?"

"He is in my office."

"OK."

I get the leash and I got my ipod and earphones went to walk buddy.

I walked outside and saw two people kissing so I got closer and snapped a pic to figure out who it was when Buddy started to pull me towards and then I scream and hit the ground. Next thing that happened was that two people started to run towards be "saying are you ok?"

Then I say, "wait you're Ally Dawson and Austin Moon." In unison they say, "yep that's us." Then Austin said, "JINX!" Ally rolled her eyes and helped me up. Then Ally spoke up and said, "Hey did you see that?" I said, "yes, I even got a picture. And let me guess y'all are trying to keep it a secret right? " Then they said, "yes!" "ok Austin and Ally, I don't like blackmail but I really want to hang out with y'all so?" "So, what?" said Austin. "She says if we hang out with her for a while she will delete the picture and leave it be, right?" then I said, "Right and I can have one friend with me." Then I shook both of their right hands and we all said, "Deal!"


	2. Chapter 2

**BROOKE'S POV**

"Ok lets go back and hang out." Ally said. "Ok y'all can come into the store if you want, I have to get my book, phone, ask for the rest of the day off, and put the dog up." I said. Then Ally said, "I have a couple statements and questions. Number 1 yeah we will come in, number 2 what book, 3 I thought that was you phone, and 4 aren't you too young to work." I answer pretty quickly in order "My book nobody ever touches or your will suffer the consequences, it is my Ipod (1), and it is more like chores than work or it would be illegal , I mean he doesn't have to pay me." Then Austin is laughing slightly. "what you laughing about?" I said? "that if I touch your book there will be consequences, what could a little 13 year-old girl do if I did." Then I said a little angry "Well number 1 im 5'5 and 13 I'm not little, and to answer your question, this." I walked over to him grabbed his hand and flipped him. Then I looked him dead in the eyes and said, "Will you ever touch my book?" Almost instantly he shook I head no.

Then my dad walked in and started to say something and looked at the floor and looked at Austin and said, "Did you touch her book? That was a big mistake. Her sister did that and she had a broken leg." Then I said, "Hey daddy, can I have the rest of the day off?" Then he said, "yeah sure!" "okay, thanks daddy, call me on my cell. And if mom needs me tell her call me!" I said. "ok I love you, and stay out of trouble ok?" Then I said, "I love you too, and yes sir I will try!"

Then I grabbed my bag and headed out.

**ALLY'S POV**

I can't believe she flipped Austin! She needs to teach me that so if anyone touches mine. I don't know what she wants to do but I don't think it will be too fun though. I don't think I will have too much fun with someone 3 years younger than us but we made a deal. When we got there I said, "Have you ever been here before?" Then Brooke said, "no my dad says we don't have the money and that my chance of being in the music business is a billzon in one so I just have an old piano." Wow that sound just like mine and Austin's parents. " Well you can play the piano over there if you want." Then she said, "Really?" "Really!" Then she said don't have to tell me twice! But can you turn around I can't have people stare at me." We turn around and hear a beautiful melody coming from the piano I turn around and she is rocking the piano. She stops and we are clapping she turns pale.

"Wow you are really good." Austin says. "Thanks." "why do you have stage fright you are really good!" I said almost forgetting that I had it once. "I'd rather not talk about it." "ohh ok" I say. "Let's go to the practice room!" Austin says. We walk up the stairs and get to the practice room I see Brooke's draw drop. Then she looks around and closes her mouth and says, "Wow is there any specific place I can sit?" We say, "No" and she sits on the couch and grabs a pencil out of her bag a starts writing. "What do you write?" I say. "well it is my diary but I write songs all the time" She says "Well can we hear one?" Austin said. "yes but I am not a good singer.

She starts singing:

__  
Yeah, whoa

I'm walking on a thin line  
And my hands are tied  
Got nowhere to hide  
I'm standing at a crossroads  
Don't know where to go  
Feeling so exposed

Yeah I'm caught  
In between  
Where I'm going and where I've been  
But no,  
There's no turning back

Yeah!

It's like I'm balanced on the edge,  
It's like I'm hanging by a thread,  
But I'm still gonna push ahead  
So I tell myself  
Yeah, I tell myself

Don't look down, down, down, down  
Don't look down, down, down, down  
Don't look down, down, down, down  
Don't look down, down, down, down 

It'd be so easy  
Just to run  
It'd be so easy  
To just give up

But I'm not that girl who gonna turn my back  
There's no turning back

No turning back 

It's like I'm balanced on the edge

But I'm still gonna push ahead  
So I tell myself  
Yeah I tell myself

Don't look down, down, down, down  
Doooowwwn!  
Don't look down, down, down, down

Don't look down, down, down, down  
Don't look down! Don't look down!  
Don't look down, down, down, down!

When she finished we are like jaw dropped. She was the best singer in the world!

Then I said, "Oh" Austin said, "MY" Then I said "GOSH" I started to say, "you are an awesome singer!" when I finished Austin stood their speechless shaking his head yes.

**BROOKE'S POV**

I couldn't believe I had that effect on them then my phone started to ring

I picked it up

DAN-BOLD/ BROOKE-NORMAL

Hello

**Hey, where are you at? I walked by the store and your Dad said that you went somewhere in the mall! **

Calm down over protective bestfriend

**Aren't all bestfriends over protective? **

True but I'm at sonic boom the music store. I meet Austin Moon and Ally Dawson they said I could hang out with them and my friend could hang out too because I know how much you love music.

**Ok I will be there in five minutes! K?**

K see ya in a minute! Bye

End of call

"ohh you know how you said that I could bring my friend?" they nod their head. "well my bestfriend is coming over in like five. So lets go down stairs.

We walk down stairs and wait Austin is playing the guitar, Ally is working, and I am looking on my Ipod waiting for my bestfriend.

When he walks in he is out of breath saying in between breaths, "Is this the right place?" I start laughing saying, "the sports store is just around the corner." Then he said, "I ran all the way around for exercise." Then I say while rolling my eyes, "yeah for exercise.." We all start laughing

**I DON'T OWN THE SONG DON'T LOOK DOWN FROM AUSTIN AND ALLY! I ALSO DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY**


	3. Chapter 3

**ALLY'S POV**

After that Brooke says, "Ok, Austin, Ally, meet Dan. Dan, meet Austin and Ally." Then I noticed that Brooke had her hair down in her face out of the ponytail covering her bruise on her cheek we saw earlier, but thought nothing about it. Then Dan says, "Brooke why is your hair down in your face?" She didn't respond. She kept looking at the ground. "I know you hate your hair in your face. And you don't lie to me so you ignore me." Then he lifted her head and put her hair behind her ear and said as calmly as he could and said, "Who did this to you?" Then she stuttered, "uh-uh-um, you have to promise me you won't confront her about it," then he said, "promise now spill!" then Brooke said, "after your team won you baseball game last night I hugged you, then when you left I was confronted by Savanna and she said, "If you let me punch you without any fight I won't break up with Dan so.. I didn't want you to be heartbroken so I let her do it. Part of the deal was that I couldn't tell you. I'm so sorry."

Then Dan said, "Brooke I'm not mad at you. I am mad at Savanna. I'm gunna break up with her!" Then Brooke said, "No then she will suspect that I told you." Then he said, "so? If they try to hurt you, I will beat them so bad they will be knocked out till next Tuesday. K?"

Then they hug me and Austin say "awww" while im slightly sobbing in to his shirt and him into my shoulder. Then we get some super weird looks from them. Then Trish and Dez walk in and before Dez gets to finish, what up, Trish interrupts and says, "What the heck happened?" Then Austin says, "An emotional hurricane happened." Then he blows into a tissue.

Trish still says "What the heck happened? And who are those kids hugging?" You can see she is getting impatient. Then Brooke spoke up, "I came to sonic boom to look at the instruments then I forgot that they were there and started to play a song that I wrote, right guys?" Then Austin said, "They song was very good then her friend showed up, that is when it got emotional." Then Trish said, "Well what was the story?" Then we all say bits of the story and when we were finished Dez was not so quietly sobbing in the back." Then Austin went over to Dez and rubbed his back saying, "I know buddy." Remind me why did I choose him? But that was one of the reasons, he had a soft spot when it came to love, bestfriend or more than that…

"What should we do?" I asked. Then Dan said, "We should do some music, I mean we are in a music store, and you have 2 great song writers and 3 great singers." Then Brookes said, "Hold up, you are a great singer and great on guitar! But you can't write a song to save your life." Then I say, "total deju ve" Then Austin says, "I know right." "Ok lets hear you play the guitar." Austin said. Then he looked around to make sure nobody was looking then closed his eyes and singing a random song. He was amazing!

"Ohh my gosh!" "what?" he said. "You were really good." I said "Thanks now will you call yourself a singer?" Brooke said. "If it will make you happy." He mumbled.

We sung for about an hour, then we got up and me and Ally figured that we don't live far from each other and Austin and Dan don't live to far from each other. So when we headed towards home me and Brooke will walk together and Austin and Dan will walk together.

On our way home I see Brooke get hit and being dragged then I got hit and dragged in the same direction.


	4. Chapter 4

ALLY'S POV  
when I woke up I was in the high school. Then I remembered that me a Brooke got knocked out! Then I see Brooke sitting right next to me she was starting to wake up. Then when she woke she said  
"Hey ally where are we?" Then I said "My 4th period class! Some people took us!" Then she spoke, "Ally can you do me a favor." Then I said, "yeah!" "Ok pull my pocket knife out my back pocket, please! We will have to work together since our hands are tied."  
After a while we finally got it out then we cut ourselves free. She put the pocket knife back in her pocket. Then we sneak out the school and run till we reach Sonic Boom, when we got there we found Austin and Dan. As soon as they got there they started asking questions.

AUSTIN'S POV  
Me and Dan were supposed to meet the girls here 1/2 an hour ago! We were getting worried. Then they walked in panting, clothes tore, and hair everywhere. When I first saw them it made me do a double take.  
Then we rushed up to them saying, "are you two okay?!" Then they explained. We were so mad! I don't even know who did this but I want to break something!

Next day:  
BROOKE'S POV  
We were supposed to meet team Austin but everyone was there but Dan wasn't there. I told team Austin that I was going to his house and I would be right back, and they said ok.  
As I walked I saw someone passed out so I started to run and to find it was Dan! I ran up to him sayin his name, "DAN,DAN"then I decided to take it to the the next level and said, "DANIEL!" He woke up and he tried to walk he couldn't so I gave him a piggy back ride to sonic boom. It was kinda hard since he could barely hold on but I managed it. When we got there I went straight to the music room and everyone followed. I lied him down on the couch.  
"Ok now explain!" I said  
"Ok I will this is how it all started, I was walking to sonic boom when Mathew approached me and started to punch me and saying stay away from Brooke.. Then he kept then I guess I blacked out!"  
Then I responded, "why didn't you fight back?" "He had his brother and sister with him!" Then it all made sense, "I think that Matthew and his siblings were the ones who kidnapped me and ally."

I don't own austin and ally and nothing else so I own nothing! 


	5. Chapter 5

**AUSTIN'S POV: **

"Who is Mathew?" I asked. Then Ally said, "Elliot's little brother. And I think he has a sister that Dan broke up with" Then I stated, "Now it all makes sense, Elliot wants Ally, Mathew wants Brooke, and Savanna wants Dan." Then all three of them said in unison, "Yes." Then Brooke says, "I think we need to tell people what happened to him… Ok Austin and Ally can you help me?" Then me and Ally both said, "Sure." Then I said, "What do you need?" Then she said, "I'm gunna take a picture of his stomach and then I want to say in the comments hashtag #stopbullying then I want you to say tag me, and Dan's and if you want say more can yall please do that?" "Absolutely." "Put it on your Instagram and Twitter. (1)"

10 minutes later

"Now a lot of people know about me and ally against bullying." Then Brooke says, "Now for revenge. Let me make a call."

**BROOKE'S POV. **

Phone call

**BAILEY**/BROOKE

**Hello**

Hey Bailey I need some help with revenge.

**I will be there in 5 where do you want to meet?**

Sonic Boom, in the mall.

**See Ya in 5 minutes**

Then I saw Ally on the phone saying Trish will be her in 5 too to help with revenge.

In 5 min they were both here and they both said, "Guess who got a job at..." But Bailey said, "babysitting your nephew!" and Trish said," Rico's tacos." Then when were all staring they both said, "what you lookin at?" Then Dan, Austin, Ally ,and I exchanged looks. Then we told them everything and then Bailey and Trish agreed and said, "We have a plan!"

Then we asked what was it and she said, "Remember that thing we did with Austin when he read your book? Well we are going to basically do the same thing. So yall will need both of your books." Then I said, "Nobody touches my book, right Austin, Bailey, and Daniel." Then bailey said, "I will never go down that road ever again." Then Dan said, "You will pay for that. And never touch her book no matter how close you are." I stuck my tongue out at him and Austin didn't say anything just looked like he was having a daymare. "Ok we will just get a decoy book and just say it is new k? Trish said. Then Trish said, "what did she do to yall?" Then Austin said voice shaky, "Y-You n-never s-saw her c-coming!" Then Bailey says, "All I have to say I still have a scar." Then Dan says, "She smacked me only do that once."

**Trish POV **

Wow she is feisty. She gave Austin a nightmare. Austin looked as scared as Dez when I talked to him but no as cute… Wait where did that come from? Do I have a crush in him Im a little scared

I DON'T OWN ANTHING

I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY

I DON'T OWN TWITTER OR INSTAGRAM

GOOD BYE I WILL TRY AND UPDATE MORE OFTEN! ;)


End file.
